M'Egga Man
M'Egga Man is a modified, re-programmed version of Mega Man that appears during the Sonic/Mega Man comic crossover Worlds Unite. He is one of two Roboticized Masters that appear during the crossover, the other being Sonic Man. History Sigma, a Maverick Reploid from Earth during the 21XX period, had travelled to Sonic's world via a Genesis Portal. Using these inter-dimensional gateways, Sigma captured Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily, forcing them to aid him by building him a mechaniloid factory and a set of armour to be worn by the Deadly Six. After falling under Sigma's influence thanks to their armour, the Zeti were dispatched to capture Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man so that Eggman and Wily could roboticize them, turning them into Sigma's agents. While Eggman and Wily worked on corrupting their arch-enemies, they included a fail-safe plan that would cause the two to attack each other and override the roboticization effect. Once the transformation was complete, Sigma sent each Roboticized Master to the other's homeworld to install the Unity Engines, devices that would trigger the merger of the two worlds. M'Egga Man arrived on Mobius' Westside Island and went about installing his Unity Engine in close proximity to Castle Acorn where he was greeted by the Freedom Fighters. The corrupted robot used his new arsenal to easily fend off the heroes before they could stop him from carrying out his mission. Once the installation was complete and the worlds began to fuse, Sonic Man and M'Egga Man attacked each other, just as Wily and Eggman had intended. However, the doctors had hoped that their corrupted enemies would return to Lost Hex before they started fighting so that they could destroy Sigma's operation first and rescue them. During the fight, Sonic Man and M'Egga Man shot each other with their modified Buster weapons and the blasts reversed their transformations, turning them back into their normal heroic selves. Abilities M'Egga Man retains all of his default abilities as well as a variety of additional weaponry installed by Dr. Eggman. The new weapons are all based on devices that Eggman has previously attached to his Egg Mobile. * Mega Buster - Mega Man's standard weapon, capable of firing small energy bullets or charging up to unleash a powerful blast of plasma. Eggman modified this weapon to neutralize the Roboticizer's effect on Sonic. * Egg Wrecker - A checker-patterned metal ball on a chain. * Egg Hammer Mk.V - A large metal mallet adorned with spikes. * Egg Bumper - A Star Bumper shield that repels both melee and energy attacks. Based on the bumper arms of the EGG-HVC-D01 mech. * Egg Flame Cannon - Launches explosive fireballs. * Egg Bubble Trap - Produces bubbles that can trap enemies and leave them immobile. * Egg Drill Launcher - A large drill that can be fired like a rocket. * Egg Laser - A powerful energy beam. * Egg Decoy Barrier - Materializes metallic eggs around M'egga Man which inflate into decoys and create powerful explosions when popped. Trivia * Though dubbed a Roboticized Master, M'Egga Man was merely re-programmed and modified. Since Mega Man was already a robot, being subjected to the Roboticizer would have caused him to malfunction and explode, as previously demonstrated when a Roboticizer has been used on a mechanical entity. Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Androids Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mega Man Category:War Machines Category:Robot Masters Category:Eggman Robots